In our Australian Patent Application 41111 (PJ 0617) dated the Sept. 7, 1989, there was described an inner panel and a method of producing that inner panel which involved initially moulding a substrate in a cross linked polymeric material, the substrate being subsequently placed in a die in which was first sprayed a "paint", over which ingredients for a foam padding material were injected and the product was removed from the die with a polyurethane face film.
There was also disclosed a method of securing a sub-panel of fabric material for facing purposes, and a good line definition around the periphery of the fabric was achieved by establishing a die cavity in one die part to define the periphery of the fabric finished area. A die projection was incorporated in a second die part, which entered the cavity when the die set was closed, and pressure was thereby applied against the substrate through the fabric when the mould was closed.
There is sometimes a requirement for a door inner panel which has fabric over its entire surface or a considerable portion thereof, and sometimes that fabric requires a sub-panel of matching or contrasting fabric, say for example around the armrest area. The contrasting or matching fabric may have a different texture for improved resistance to wear.